


La promesa de Louis

by greenandboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Manada Brac #07[Keata-Cody]by Lynn HagenEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	La promesa de Louis

aEl joven e ingenuo Louis Kia es secuestrado en Japón junto con su primo y otros tres hombres jóvenes. Luchando en hacer su hogar en América, descubrió que lo los hombres con quienes los llevaron eran lobos shifters—y uno de ellos era su pareja. Desafortunadamente la pareja de Louis se rehusaba a reclamarlo.

Si el humano permanecía sin ser reclamado, no iban a faltar lobos listos a dar el paso y mostrarle al hermoso e inocente Louis una o dos cosas sobre cómo hacer el amor.

Cuando Louis es secuestrado y descubren que el príncipe de los vampiros lo tiene, el lobo de Louis enloquece y está listo para matar a cada vampiro del área. Pero los planes del lobo cambian cuando descubre que Louis tiene un pequeño secreto que ahora tiene a todo mundo luchando para proteger su vida.

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Keata-Louis|Cody-Harry]


End file.
